Over and Over Again
by omegia
Summary: Some habits you have to die to stop...and others you have to do Over and Over Again!
1. Vacant Face

Title: Over and Over Again

Chapter: Vacant Face

* * *

7:15 "What can I get for you." The waiter asked Alex who was sitting at a small table in the coffee shop.

She looked at him. Pitch Black hair, tall, with Ocean Blue eyes very attractive . . . "Oh yeah just . . . just a medium llate please."

"Ok coming right up." The waiter said before leaving.

Alex took out a book and began reading.

A minute later the waiter came back with her Latte.

"Here you go miss."He said smiling and giving her drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem, The Davinci Code, nice book."

Alex looked at him.

"I didn't mean to get all in your business."

"No its fine, I started reading this after I heard about the movie, I guess Im pretty late huh."

"I didn't even see the movie."

"You didn't."

He sat down across from her. "No, but, I did read it." He said smiling.

"Well that makes me feel great, Im like the only one who didn't read it." She said before looking at him and giving him a flirtatious smirk.

The waiter gave Alex the same smile she had gave him.

"Since you read it, maybe you can tell me how it ends."

"Well if I tell you . . . Id have to kill you."The waiter said casually. They both smiled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex and the waiter looked up, Elliot was standing behind them.

"Hey Elliot." Alex said.

"I better get going. Nice talking to you." The waiter left.

"Sorry Im late, Had to make a stop." Elliot said as he sat down.

"Its ok."

"I see you made yourself occupied, flirting with that waiter."

"I wasn't flirting." She said blushing a little.

"Uh huh . . . So you said you wanted to talk about something?"

They talked for another hour or so then they went their separate ways . . .

9:23

Alex walks in her house only to see a guy around 31 sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here Eric."

"Relax Alex."

"Answer the question."

"Love it when you get al Lawyer on me."

"Eric."

"Look Alex."Eric got up and went over to Alex."I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Look I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Alex said. Eric tried to put his arm on her shoulder but she pushed him away."Don't touch me."

"Alex listen to me." He pleaded his voice louder.

"Just leave." She tried to get by Eric but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go Eric." She said struggling.

"Can you just listen to me Alex ."

"Eric–

"See your not listening." He said letting her go.

"What Eric...What do you want to say to me!".

"Just forgive me please Alex , I never meant to hurt you."

_Flashback:_

"_Where were you last night Eric." Alex asked as Eric walked in the door._

"_Out."_

"_Out where?"_

"_Why do you need to know." He asked in a rude way._

"_I just— :_

"_You just what Alex !"_

"_I just wanted to know where were you that's all."_

"_Yeah right."_

"_Why are you so uptight about it– :_

"_Why are you so clingy." He yelled._

"_Maybe you should just cool off."_

"_Maybe you should go fuck off.!"He said coming toward Alex._

"_Get out.!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do Bitch!." He punched her..._

_End flashback_

"You keep saying you wont ever hurt me again, how can I trust you."

"Alex I love you so much, You have to trust me, Please just give me another chance." He said taking Alex hand.

Alex looked at her engagement ring then at Eric "Eric I...

* * *

End Chapter So what do yall guys think? Any advice or ideas...I appreciate everything all have done for me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: over and over again

chapter title: Chapter Tittle: taking back

Thus is going to be SHORT cause my comp wont let me copy the rest for some reason but ill get it up soon...

"Eric I...cant keep doing this."

"Please, Alex–."

"Just leave Eric!" Alex said.

"Just give me another chance."

"I cant I had enough of you Eric."

Eric came toward Alex.

"Get away from me Eric." Alex said stepping back a little.

"Im not going to hurt you Alex, I just want you to listen to me."He said grabbing Alex forcefully.

"Fine ok...ill take you back just...let me think just...please leave ok ill talk to you later ok." Alex gave in tears rolling down her eyes.


	3. No longer a Mystery

**Tittle: Over and over again**

**Chapter: No linger a mystery**

**(Mild language)**

**Alex couldn't take it. The constant yelling, the constant hitting. Everything was caving in on her. She had enough of Eric, but Eric gave her everything. He supported her . . . **

**Alex sat up on her bed. Eric was . . . Eric was . . . For what he was, was still a mystery. She cried silently. Letting out her sadness. She had to get away from all of this. This relationship . . . But . . . Why was she so weak, why did she always cave in like this. She's not usually like this, but . . . She loved Eric. Had Eric loved her, he supported her, paid most of her debts off but . . . He was . . . Another mystery.**

**Her thoughts were cut off by the ringing of her doorbell. She was startled, who would come by here this late . . . She had a thought. Half of her wanted to open the door, and half of her just wanted to stay put, in her own world. That is, till she heard a familiar voice . . . **

"**Alex open up, its Elliot." Came his voice from behind the door.**

**Alex slowly got off her bed and opened the door. Elliot walked in.**

"**Hey el'."**

"**I called you, but you didn't answer."**

"**I know, probably was sleep." Alex said, covering her bruise that was laid on her face only 45 minutes ago, with her hair.**

"**Oh, well I was just checking up on you, you seem so distant from us lately."**

"**No im fine, just tired, you know."**

"**Is that your excuse for everything?" Elliot said looking at Alex.**

"**It's not an excuse." Alex said closing the door and walking over to the kitchen. "Do you want something?"**

"**I want the truth. You're not yourself." Elliot said coming up to her.**

**At this time, Alex was frustrated, but relieved at the same time. She figured that Elliot would eventually find out what has been going on. But she wasn't going to tell him, he had to figure it out . . . **

"**Alex-." Elliot started.**

"**Nothing's wrong." Alex said in frustration. She tried to walk away but Elliot stopped her, holding her back. Something in Alex snapped. She was taken back to those previous nights that Eric had constantly abused her . . . She relieved those nights with just the touch of Elliot's hand. Alex swerved around and punched Elliot. It Didn't stop there, all her emotions were released. She had to stop Eric. That was the phase that was constantly running threw her mind as she pounded on Elliot. Her swings were a constant reminder of how Eric abused her. With every blow she gave Elliot, she could hear him yell. Pleading to stop. She had to stop Eric, she had to stop him . . . **

**Elliot had to take hold of Alex, she had gone off the edge. What was she screaming? 'This is the last time Eric' . . . Who was Eric? At this point his main priority was getting Alex off of him . . . Finally, Elliot got hold of Alex arm and pin her to the wall. He had to get through to her, but she was still screaming about this Eric guy. Elliot held her a little tighter, since she was breaking free. The look in her eyes was . . . A mystery.**

"**Alex, Alex it's me. It's Elliot." Elliot looked in Alex eyes, ice to ocean. "Alex you have to calm down, please Alex."**

"**No, let go of me!" Alex screamed. She needed to make the pain go away. She needed to . . . She couldn't, she wanted to but all her strength was gone. She broke down. Tears running down her eyes. Her knee's grew weak. She couldn't keep her self up. She couldn't . . . **

"**Alex." Elliot held her up, and laid her on couch. **

"**Elliot I..." She stammered on her words, afraid of breaking down again. "Im so sorry, I..." She couldn't tell him. Could she, she had to now. She just pounded on him, he deserve a reason. She thought about it, than explain everything. From the first time she met Eric, to the abuse. Every aspect. She felt...relieved. She finally told someone. She felt...stringer, but just for a spit second. Her color drained out of face when her house door open. There stood the very man that...**

"**Eric." Alex whispered. **

**Elliot looked at the man before getting up with clenched fist.**

"**Who the hell are you." Eric said rudely.**

"**You bastard." Elliot said as he swiftly moved in Eric's direction. He quickly pinned Eric against the wall. Eric struggled. "You think you can just do this to her." **

"**Get your hands off of me." Eric said threw gritted teeth.**

"**Did you let go when Alex pleaded to you. I put bastards like you in jail. This is personal." Elliot forcefully pushed Eric against the wall. "Did you stop when Alex pleaded."**

**Eric glanced at Alex, who was staring right back at him. Her eyes showed...a mystery. "You bitch–."**

**Elliot punched him, knocking Eric to the floor. "Watch your fucking mouth."**

**Eric tried to get up, but Elliot knocked him down again. Pinning him on the ground. Elliot looked at Alex. He smiled seeing Alex eyes, full of...Strength...**

**End Chapter:**

**Alexx**


	4. Spirit

**Tittle: Over and Over again**

** Spirit

* * *

**

**Alex found her self sitting at Elliot desks. She was so tired. It was late, and she hadn't eaten. She had been talking to almost** everyone. Everyone was so concerned. She was grateful, but she still wanted some rest.

Her thoughts were broken by Olivia's voice.

"Hey honey how are you?"

Alex looked at Olivia, who gave her a friendly smile. "Im ok, just a little tired."

"Come on ill take you home." She stated getting her own jacket from behind the chair.

"Where is Elliot?" Alex asked.

"He's still getting everything situated."

"Oh, well I..." Alex started.

"You need your rest, and something to eat."

"I guess." Alex finally spoked, getting up.

Alex got in Olivia's car. She wanted to sleep, wanted to get away from everything...

"So you just want to get some close and stay at my place." Olivia said, more as a clarification.

"I really don't need to be watched 24/7." Alex said, but hoping Olivia would press on.

"You don't have a say in this Alex." Olivia said with a small smile.

"Thanks liv'."

They finally reached Olivia's apartment, after they had got Alex belongings. When they walked in the apartment, Olivia immediately offered Alex a drink.

"Um, yeah that would be good."

"Good, im going to make some dinner ok, you just make your self at home."

"Thanks."

Twenty five minutes later Alex came out of Olivia's bedroom fully dress in more comfortably clothes. She went over to Olivia who was almost done preparing dinner.

"Liv', you Didn't have to do all of this you know."

"I know, I wanted to. You been threw a lot lately." Olivia said glancing over at Alex. "Now come on your food is ready."

That night, Alex sat up on Olivia's bed. She was exhausted but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her mind was on Eric somehow. Somehow she kept thinking of the nights she would come home to a drunken boyfriend. She ent back to the days that he had beaten her, the days that he had slammed her against walls. The nights when he...

"Alex you okay?"

Alex heard the voice of Olivia in a distance. She wanted to respond but her mind wouldn't let her. She was to caught up in her thoughts. To caught in the nightmare she had to live...

"Alex..." Olivia held Alex in her arms. She needed to get Alex back to reality. She had to wake her up from this nightmare. "It's ok Alex, its going to be ok." Olivia whispered as Alex began to cry softly. Alex was in pieces, she was shattered. Olivia had to get her back, she couldn't let one her best friends slip away... "Alex, you have to come back to me ok. I...Im so sorry about what happen. Alex..."

Alex blinked, looking up at Olivia. "He...He constantly abused me liv' , he is just so controlling. I don't know what happen to me, I use to be so strong-."

"You still are Alex, you still are."

Alex smiled. She was strong. She hugged Olivia. Here was where she was meant to be. With her friend, safe. Eric couldn't bother her... He was going to jail for what he did to her... But what about...

The next day Alex awoke well rested. She had forgotten about Eric, that is until she actually got up. As she walked across the room towards the bathroom she could feel sharp pain in her lower back region. She shook it off. She Didn't have to worry anymore...

"Good morning." Olivia said as Alex return to the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning, I hope I didn't keep you up." Alex said coming over to Olivia.

"You didn't. We was thinking you could come with us."

"Who's we and to where?"

"Elliot and to the coffee shop or where ever you want to go."

"Ok that will be great."

Twenty minutes later Alex found her self, along with Elliot and Olivia, at the coffee shop. Avoiding any conversation that involves Eric. Alex tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't break down here, not now. Not ever.

"You ok Alex."

"Yeah im fine liv'." Alex took a sip of her own coffee. "You really don't have to keep doing this, you don't have to babysit me you know neither of you."

"Alex we want to be with you ok, your going threw a hard time right now, you don't need to be alone." Elliot said looking at Alex.

Alex looked down, tracing her coffee cup with her index finger. "I just... I don't want to be treated like the victim here ok, its real hard to just have everything out in the open."

"Alex we all are here for you, your going to get threw this." Olivia said taking Alex hand in her's."

"I know, look im... Im going to go." Alex got up. Olivia and Elliot stood up as well. "I'd like to be alone if that's ok." Alex said putting on her jacket and walking away.

Olivia hesitated. She wanted to go after Alex, to try and comfort her but she new Alex needed some time. She needed to clear her head...

Alex walked. Walked for as long as her legs would take her. With no destination in mind, she just...walked... She needed to clear her bind. Break free of the Eric's grip. Why couldn't she break free. Why couldn't she be the strong woman she was perceived to be. She wasn't all that strong, she was a coward. Why did she stay with him. After all he did to her...

It was until she heard the ringing of bells did she realize she was at the foot of a church. Why did she come here, she hardly ever came. Ever... Alex decided that it was a reason, it was an unclear reason yes, but a reason it was. She walked inside.

It was empty. All that was seen was the formal wear. She walked to the front. She really couldn't believe she was here. Did it take something like this to make her realize...

Alex thoughts were broken by a sound behind her. She turned around to see a young guy.

"I Didn't mean to bother you miss." The guy said.

"No you didn't bother me I was just...thinking." She said turning back.

"Sometimes that helps." The younger guy said walking to the side of Alex. "Do you want to talk about it, what ever is bothering you, sometimes that helps too."

Alex looked at him and smiled. "Don't you have your own problems, you wouldn't be here if you Didn't." She regretted those words as soon as she said them. She Didn't mean to sound so rude. "I didn't mean to sound rude I..."

"No its fine, My problems aren't as bad as yours."

"How would you know."

"I can tell by the look in your eyes, your aura, your bruises." He said facing Alex. "You cant keep running away from it, you have to talk that's the only way you can break free from him."

Alex looked away. How can he... His words hit her, to close to home. Its like he knows. Its like he could read her. She didn't like it, she didn't want to be seen as vulnerable.

Alex turned around to face the young man, but he was no longer there...

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at the statue above her. The statue of Christ. Maybe it was time to confess. Confess her darkest secret of all...

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe next time." She whispered before walking away...

Life is a mystery, Everyone must stand alone

The next day Alex found herself standing in a familiar spot yet again.

"Here yet again." Came a familiar voice behind her.

"Its like im drawn to this place." Alex said looking behind her.

"You know you should really talk to me about what you are going threw." The young man said sitting on the bench.

"I barely know you."

"I know you, that's all that matters."

Alex looked at him, how could he...

"Da Vinci." He simply said getting up.

She was confused. Who was he, how...why was everything so...

"When ever you want to talk you know where to find me, you need to, you need my help."

"I can take care of myself." Alex said as the young man walked away...

That night Alex sat in front of Olivia's tv, flipping threw stations.

"Talk to me Alex." Olivia said as she sat beside Alex.

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex said as she took a sip of her drink.

"The trial is coming soon–."

"Don't you think I know that. Why cant yall just leave me alone, I have everything under control." Alex said rudely.

Olivia looked at her. She could see the pain, the fear...

"Alex you do know its ok to let your guard down for just a little, its ok to-."

"Cry." Alex finished Olivia sentence. She looked at Olivia on the verge of tears. "Liv Im tired of feeling like this. Tired of always...Im just, just really afraid." Alex said.

Olivia embraced Alex into a hug. "Its going to be ok Alex." She says while putting a comforting arm around Alex.

* * *

End Chapter:

-Alexx

Day of silence

Blacksburg, VA

He can never take away the memories we had of you all...

-Alexx


End file.
